User talk:Sharkbate
--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 02:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) READ THIS I'm Blocked! On the CPW, I'm blocked! I have the same IP as Pingali Moi, who got blocked by Metal. Please unblock Pingali ASAP and tell me. I'm watching you on the Shout Box. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hurry! I can't stand waiting...... It's like a flu! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Unblock Not Unblocked yet....... Please Unblock Pingali Moi...... --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ughhhhhh This is taking very long....... Unblock just Pingali. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bored....... Pingali got blocked for a month.... This is sooo stupid. Please Block Pingali for 1 minute and unblock her. The, do the same with me. Let's try it. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Do whatever you can! Just tell Hat I need help, and I'm watching you on the SB. Please block Pingali now. Just for a minute. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Wicked! Tell him I said thanks! He is too! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Again as I said before, I quit because of the whole Negaverse controversy, someone was going to quit, so it may as well be me. Ask TurtleShroom or AgentGenius for more information about it. Unfortunately, I won't be making your picture or anyone elses for that matter. I refuse to be apart of a wiki that doesn't have the common courtesy to let me delete my articles. (Talk to me!) 01:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I am blocked! Unblock me!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 22:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) It isn't me, I am on this wiki. Talk to me on shoutbox here.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Oh come on! By the time it expires i will be four years older can you please unblock me we are sorry and Spider880 might quit cuz of it!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 00:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Tank you --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 00:58, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Umm It said i was reblocked? Why?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 01:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Wait? What do you mean?? They belive me about what? Just unblock me please! I need to do something for you Sharkie!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 01:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I give up! It still says blocked. till 2morrow!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 01:28, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Blocked again! I got blocked by Bubby00000! Unblock me! It was for "I just wanted block"! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) block Please help me!! Once Again, I have been auto blocked on CPW because Ben 100022 has same IP as me....so when he got blocked I was as well! -[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Blocked... Help! Ive been blocked on the CPW!!! :( Heres the message ive been getting! You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Raduxiaolin". The reason given for Raduxiaolin's block is: "" *Start of block: 17:57, 10 April 2009 *Expiry of block: 17:57, 11 April 2009 *Intended blockee: 10.8.2.158 You may contact Sharkbate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.8.2.158, and the block ID is #5903. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: -Sith Cub] Im blocked too im blocked for the reason like Sith Cub. Heres the message ive been getting! You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Raduxiaolin". The reason given for Raduxiaolin's block is: "" *Start of block: 17:57, 10 April 2009 *Expiry of block: 17:57, 11 April 2009 *Intended blockee: 10.8.2.158 You may contact Sharkbate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.8.2.158, and the block ID is #5903. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 03:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Just letting you know ive been blocked on CPW... same reason... again... its only and hour so ill wait... juts letting you know! Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) New Nickname For You HEY POWER-ABUSER DA P TO THE A-DAWG, WADDUP. Bugzy 22:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) serves u right u banned me for no reason on Xat, Power-Abuser. i already got banned for saying damn, but i got unbanned because i didn't know it was a swear word (not one where i come from) then u felt like testing ur power on me and banning me for no good reason. triskelle (true homie) kept tellin u but u wouldnt listen. its hilarious tho, cuz when the p to the a-dawg power-abuser bans me for no reason, and i tell you about it, you spit the dummy. Bugzy 23:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) lmfao ok, so when it said Sharkbate banned you because you said the D-word, that wasn't your alias. right, yep, sure. Bugzy 23:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) hahaha okay, did ya cousin come back yet P-To-The-A-Dawg? Bugzy 23:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) k then, court case time. Bugzy 23:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) See you in Court. Bugzy 00:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) blocked im blocked cuz my ip is same as sonicpeguin5. plz unblock me. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 11:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) RE: First off, you keep undoing my edits, so you clearly have something to hide. Second, you already admitted to lying. Third, my thirst for PWNage is rising. Bugzy 03:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) If you didn't keep undoing my edits, I mightn't of done the Court Case (Y). Bugzy 03:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Letter of Apology Bugzy 09:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hello want to be friends? Thx thank-you Image Help! Could you help me make an image of a penguin who wears glasses? That's it. He also wears a smile on his face. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Amazing News! Go to CPW Xat! I have a new update about Ben's scheming.... this time it's serious. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:18, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about blanking you on Club Penguin. I feel really bad. I'll add you again (although my buddy list is full), and I knew you were from the wiki, but I don't think I got your buddy request. So, do you want to talk at my next party & add me? See if you can come. The invitation is attached to this comment ;). -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 20:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Sorry Okay, even though it was my evil cousin, I'm sorry for everything my cousin said last night. And I'm sorry for everything. '''Now can I PLEASE be unblocked on the CPW and re-promoted?! PLEASE! I even made an image for the CPW, I'll add it when I'm unblocked. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 19:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) CPW Block EXCUSE ME? 02:27, 20 May 2009 Sharkbate (Talk | contribs) blocked Triskelle3 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled) ‎ ("Attacking" a user: heh heh...unblock me on the fanon and I'll unblock you here ya no good power abuser...you SUCK) I WAS HACKED. HACKED. I'' NEVER BLOCKED YOU. IT WAS A WALRUS! HE EVEN HACKED ALEXEDOO! ''YOU ARE A POWER ABUSER; NOT A VERY UNDERSTANDING ONE. THE WALRUS EVEN SAID "I HACKED TRISKELLE3'S ACCOUNT AND PROMOTED ME!". Oh well. I've calmed down. Don't unblock me, then you don't. Do, you do. Fine. It is what it is. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, okay, sorry about my freak out. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Question I'm not sure, never really payed attention lol --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not a bureaucrat. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 19:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Block You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Spider880. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Bubby00000". The reason given for Bubby00000's block is: "Inappropriate language: He swore at different users on this wiki" Start of block: 11:03, 27 May 2009 Expiry of block: 22:19, 27 May 2009 Intended blockee: 207.255.196.120 --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 11:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ALERT AND UNBLOCK! CARE! CARE! I'M GITTIN SO MAD --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 11:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Block ID? What? Where's the block ID and I'll get it. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 11:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) block! why you block me for no reason on the cpw![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 21:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) tell sith cub i tried to apologize!He goes and blocks me infinite![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 22:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Unfair block I was not User:Turtleshrooom, nor did wikia staff confirm it. The only thing Uberfuzzy and Joeyaa meant was that there wasn't much evidence in my proof. Ask for a checkuser, and you'll find that it wasn't me. - Not liking you? We do like you. You may have seen Karazachi, which we quickl blocked, or Wompus. We do' like you here. Trust me. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 16:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) SORRY! I am ABSOLOUTELY ASHAMED of not knowing that you quit. I was asking myself on the Requests for Adminship page, ''Why is Sharkbate inactive nowadays?. I AM SO SO SORRY. I really don't look at user pages much as I conecentrate on the mainspace articles. I really hope you understand. I care about you. Come back! It is an awesome world out there (here)! COME BACK! Yours Sincerly (really), --Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % --10:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Me + German = ??? It is a reference to my new signature [[User:Fiskerton Phantom|Die Awesome Geist der Penguin Enzyklopädie Talk toDie Awesome Geist der Penguin Enzyklopädie(Means: The Awesome Ghost of the Penguin Encyclopedia)]] Die Awesome Geist der Penguin Enzyklopädie Talk toDie Awesome Geist der Penguin Enzyklopädie(Means: The Awesome Ghost of the Penguin Encyclopedia)* Inocent Fisk is inocent. He ain't Ben. Ben 10 is evil, and I know that Fisk is good. Look, you may think that Fisk is Ben on your Club Penguin Wiki but here, we think he's inocent. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Niot that much He's still new.... he doesn't seem like Ben. However, he does seem to be faking that picture of you swearing well. Ben framed me on another wiki. I know Bens tactics anywhere. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 18:32, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Message The Walruses successfully obtained my name and my hometown. However, they got the other information on me and all of the information on Explorer incorrect. I truly am scared and I really wish they wouldn't go after me and endanger my life. They don't know enough about me to come and attack my family, but it's scary. As for the rest of your information, I forgive you in full, I trust you 100%, I would love to have you here, and I look forward to seeing you. I go on CP on rare occasions, though I try to go weekly. -TS LOL They got my identity wrong? I wouldn't be surprised, my IP is shared with lots of other people and trying to WHOIS it is as effective as trying to be nice to Mabel to make her shut up. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 01:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Americans Only That's Youtube being a complete racist idiot. I can't change that, unfortunately. Spread the word that it's not me! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 02:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I want you, for the rest of your days, to not let me know about ANYTHING the Walruses know about me, '''even death threats. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I'm not going to go through what happened last time. P.S.S.: You've been promoted back to Sysop per request. Welcome to the Senate, and DON'T YOU DARE BETRAY ME. I trust you in full, but I'm gullible. Gobee stabbed in the back? Ahem... as seen in Club Penguin Fanon Wiki talk:That's Death!, stabbing is banned. This is your first warning. -iPeng IM BLOCKED! I'm blocked on the CPW because Salteroi used my IP! Here are the details Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Salteroi". The reason given for Salteroi's block is: "Cruelty to Other Users: Errr, you little...you've been mean to me! Even when I defended you. Stop bullying me!" Start of block: 05:48, September 21, 2009 Expiry of block: 12:02, September 21, 2009 Intended blockee: 82.45.185.179 That's MY IP! Please unblock me! When you do message me on CPW! Thanks, [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 05:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Party I was going to sign up for your party, but my IP address is blocked :( . I. Salt's just worried.But he really is sorry any way he quit so you can just unblock him, not that you have to. - hopefully your friend --Cwellta 07:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) BLocked Why am I blocked? You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Salteroi". The reason given for Salteroi's block is: "Giving hurtful comments/hate mail: This is TWICE! Third is INFINITE!" Start of block: 07:41, September 27, 2009 Expiry of block: 13:43, September 27, 2009 Intended blockee: 82.45.185.179 You may contact Sharkbate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 82.45.185.179, and the block ID is #9737. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: I don't even KNOW Salteroi, and it's my IP, confused! Please unblock IP 82.45.185.179 From Iamred1 RE:??? Oh..I remember accidently clicking the link..I must've pressed back so it removed your edits :P sorry..---iPeng 20:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Zombie and Video Hello Sharkbate. I apologize for failing to reach you sooner. I will make you a zombie image someday, I jsut don't have time right now. As for the video, no. No to all of my character namesakes: Shroomsky, TSP, Melvin, TSP AI, and MobileShroom. Your Friend. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it is Yertle, but I didn't really notice it. As for the characters, he reason is far older than my career on here or even online. I have always hated being used in a story or being drawn, used, or writen in a tale by anyone except myself. I can't explain it, but I request you to not do so. I'll correct my signature upon saving. In five minutes, I will have to leave. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Zombie Snowman I made your character into a zombie, cuz you seemed like you wanted one... Citcxirtcem 02:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: You're welcome :) Citcxirtcem 02:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) thanks! thanks for welcomeing me--bang jan who rocks 07:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Logo Of course you can edit actively and stay here. In fact, I encourage you too. You reverted it because of a concensus of the community, and that is part of your responsibility as an administrator. I can't hate a man, and even if I could, I wouldn't hate him or her because they did their job. I hold absolutely nothing against you, though I'm begginning to feel that Tigernose is what Wikipedia calls a Power Behind the Throne. In other words, he has more power and is the true authority, exerting said power either subtly, slyly, or even in secret, despite him appearing equal to all other site leaders. That was a move he proposed, yet one he fails to do. Equality something he should be doing anyway. I haven't seen such exertion since when I''' ruled the site, but at least when I was a leader, I tried to do ''what I felt was best for the community. Even though I was often wrong and am often wrong, I exert with good intentions and I feel I am helping the database when I do it. To the contrary, Tigernose seems to be promoting his ''own agenda and reforms '''that he likes, swaying the masses with long speeches... much like I do. Tigernose reminds me of myself... the bad aspects of myself. He reminds me of my way of ruling, but in a bad way. :( --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Those reforms are sickening, each one more radical and worse than the last! Wompus This is what he did: On the shoutbox I was minding my own buisness and catzip said "Can you demote me? I quit". Then Wompus said "The only reason I want my adminship back is because if Unknown4 ever becoms an admin I don't want him to block me." Hence he started the fight. Another time:We were both on the shoutbox (We were the only ones there.) And he said "These were some good times" Then he added a link to the block log page titled to me. Hence he started the fight. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Re:Wow I never knew you were Snowman. It's cool that you're here on CPFW. Also of coarse I'll make the pic. --Speeddasher Okay. I'll probably work on it either tomorrow or tonight. Sometimes my mom doesn't let me on the computer at night though so it might be tomorrow. --Speeddasher Here's the pic I hope you like the image. Sorry for the lack of shoes, I'm honestly terrible at drawing them. The only time I drew shoes in one of my my pics was with my Happyface pic and I honestly wasn't to proud with them. --Speeddasher RE: Backyard Beach Well, TSP can make an extremely short cameo. When the characters state "drinking from a coconut" and "free games for a coconut", and the other coconut references, put TSP playing some sort of game, but then don't put him anywhere else. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE SYSTEM IS BROKE, DEAL WITH IT! † 21:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Can Mayor McFlapp be in it somewhere? Preferrably the part where they say "Say!" ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Good idea. I was thinking the Mayor could pop in from the bottom left saying "Say!", like Doofenshmirtz did in the Spot the Diff Marathon. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey pal! Its me, Fishybluered! Hows it goign buddy? Wanna hang out? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) so unlucky! your blocked on every single wiki you joined! I'm only blocked on one wiki (CPW) Sharkbate, Why the &%$^!$% was your brother, Sir always be in your team -Klumpsvideos6man (talk) 03:32, February 19, 2013 (UTC)